


Le vent nous portera

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un momento di amore tra Antinoo e l'imperatore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le vent nous portera

Il vento porta sulla terrazza i granelli di sabbia, fino a creare dei piccoli monti. Resto fermo a guardarli, attendo che siano abbastanza alti e poi li colpisco con la punta del piede. È triste il deserto. Triste e freddo quando cala la sera. Niente che colpisca lo sguardo, solo un’immensa distesa di sabbia, sempre uguale a se stessa. Mi stringo nel mantello e mi avvicino al bordo del balcone; il rumore del vento è l’unico suono che giunge alle mie orecchie. Mi sento solo, perso in questo luogo, senza nessuno al mondo.  
È la tua voce a riscuotermi da questo torpore, le parole autoritarie che riservi ai soldati e ai servi. Mai ti sei espresso in quel modo con me; c’è solo dolcezza e amore nella tua intonazione. Resto immobile nella semioscurità che precede la notte, ti do le spalle ma sento comunque il suono dei tuoi passi sul pavimento della stanza. Riconosco le tue braccia che mi circondano i fianchi, attirandomi contro il tuo corpo sudato per lo sforzo fisico e il gran caldo del Nord dell’Africa.   
Ti chiedo se vuoi farti un bagno, però tu neanche mi ascolti; sento premere contro la coscia il tuo desiderio. Non vuoi parlare: so che il tuo discorso alla legione è stato impeccabile, degno del grande imperatore che sei, Adriano. Ma per adesso vuoi lasciare tutto questo fuori dal palazzo, senza rimpianti.   
Mi fai voltare nel tuo abbraccio e appoggi le tue labbra sulle mie; la mia lingua si fa strada tra i tuoi denti e si impossessa della tua bocca, da conquistatrice. È l’unica ‘debolezza’ che ti concederai questa sera. Mi prendi tra le braccia con facilità e mi porti fino al letto: non sento intorno a noi neanche un sussurro, hai dato ordine che tutti se ne andassero per restare solo con me. Non m’importa, possono anche stare nascosti nell’ombra a spiarci: non c’è niente di male nel nostro amore.  
Mi adagi sulle coperte fresche e parti all’attacco del mio corpo, come un vero generale. Mi strappi le vesti di dosso e ti tuffi su di me, baciando e leccando ogni punto della mia pelle, finché non ti sei saziato del mio sapore. Sembra sempre che per te sia la prima volta, come se ancora riuscissi a stupirti dopo questi mesi passati ad amarci in ogni luogo del tuo vasto impero. Intreccio le dita tra i tuoi riccioli, tentando di dirigere i tuoi movimenti; tu però sei come un fiume che mi lambisce le nudità, ti senti libero di possedermi completamente. E lo sei: io ti appartengo, fino al giorno della morte.  
“Antinoo…” Il mio nome, sussurrato a contatto delle mie parti più sensibili, mi fa fremere di piacere. Ad un tuo ordine silenzioso – non servono le parole quando posso guardarti negli occhi – mi volto e lascio il mio dorso indifeso agli assalti della tua bocca. Fai correre la lingua lungo il filo della schiena, fino all’infossatura tra le mie natiche; vi poni un bacio delicato per poi allontanarti da me.  
Sono solo pochi minuti, il tempo di toglierti le vesti sporche di sudore e sabbia, ma al mio corpo eccitato sembrano un’eternità. Gemo di grato piacere quando il tuo membro inizia a farsi strada dentro di me. Mi chino in avanti per permetterti di entrare più facilmente e tu riconoscente affondi in me con tutto il tuo vigore.  
Mi chiedi se mi stai facendo male; per tutta risposta scuoto la testa con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra: è per questo che ti amo, per il modo dolce in cui ti comporti con me. Da quando ti conosco non c’è mai stata una volta in cui tu mi abbia mancato di rispetto; sei il mio signore, potresti pretendere tutto da me, invece ogni tuo gesto è impregnato dal tuo amore.  
Le spinte si fanno più intense, non c’è rimasto tempo per le parole o per i pensieri coerenti. Chiudo gli occhi e ansimo, gemendo a voce alta quando tocchi quel punto nascosto in me, capace di darmi così tante emozioni. Sfiori con la mano la mia erezione ed è un attimo perché mi lasci andare; tu invece continui a muoverti dentro di me, per niente stanco. Ci vuole ancora qualche minuto prima che il calore del tuo seme si diffonda nel mio corpo.  
Poi ci sono i tuoi baci, le tue carezze, le tue parole d’amore sussurrate piano all’orecchio come se qualcuno potesse sentirle. Mi tieni stretto a te per ripararmi dal freddo della notte, fino a quando i tuoi doveri non ti richiamano con insistenza. Allora mi avvolgi tra le coperte come un neonato e mi lasci, per tornare al tuo trono.  
Prima di chiudere gli occhi fisso la tua sagoma ferma sulla porta della stanza. Scivolo nel sonno, sapendo che quando mi sveglierò tu sarai di nuovo accanto a me.


End file.
